gtafandomcom_de-20200215-history
The Men’s Room
miniatur|Das Logo der Sendung The Men’s Room (dt. Der Männerraum, umgangssprachlich für Toilette) ist eine Fernsehsendung aus Grand Theft Auto IV, die auf Weazel ausgestrahlt wird. Besetzung * Sprecher: Bill Ratner * Bas Rutten: Bas Rutten * Jeremy St. Ives: John Zurhellen * Anrufer: Jeremy Wheaton und Nick Qualantone (GTA IV) sowie Felix Karavassilis, Lloyd Thompson und Wendy Rodriguez (The Ballad of Gay Tony) Sendung miniatur|The Men’s Room mit Bas und Jeremy (Bas und Jermey stehen am Pissoir) *'Sprecher:' Die Show für Männer von Männern – Men’s Room, auf dem Männerklo mit Bas und Jeremy. *'Mann' (aus dem Off):' Hallo, ist da jemand drin? *'Bas Rutten: Hau ab, sonst geb ich dir eine in die Leber, du Arsch! *'Jermey:' Entschuldigung, die Herrentoilette ist besetzt. *'Sprecher:' Und hier sind eure Moderatoren: Bas Rutten und Jeremy St Ives. (sie wenden sich vom Pissoir ab und wenden sich zum Publikum) *'Bas:' Ja! Hey! Alles klar, Leute? Schön, euch zu sehen. Schön, euch zu sehen. Okay, hallo, allerseits. Ich heiße Bas Rutten. *'Jermey:' Und ich bin Jer— *'Bas:' Und willkommen zu Men’s Room. (die beiden setzen sich auf eine Bank vor dem Publikum) *'Jermey:' Ja, wo ein Mann abhängen kann und... *'Bas:' Okay, heute Abend geht’s ans Eingemachte auf dem Männerklo. In dieser Sendung werden wir eine Menge Gesundheitsthemen behandeln, insbesondere, wie man die Gesundheit anderer gefährdet. Anderer. Nicht meine. Also, wir geben Beziehungstipps, etwa wie man blaue Flecken im Gesicht vermeiden kann, wir werden einige Anrufe entgegennehmen und Frauen raten, wie sie mit ihren Männern umgehen sollen... aber das ist ja ziemlich einfach, stimmt’s? miniatur|Das Filmstudio (Bas steht auf) *'Bas:' Ich meine, da gibt’s doch nur eins: einen Tritt in den Schritt. (er tritt mit seinem Fuß in die Luft und setzt sich kurz darauf wieder) *'Bas:' Hier rein. Und wenn dein Körper die Geschlechtsorgane eines anderen Mannes kontaktiert, lass es dir gesagt sein, Kumpel: Das ist Schmerz und Schönheit. Außerden haben wir ein Top-Thema, und das Top-Thema heißt: „Der Raumteiler, das Kopiergerät und der Kollege, dem man einen Bleistift ins Auge rammt.“ So. (Bas macht Handbewegungen in Richtung Jeremeys Auge) *'Bas:' Das wird eine geile Sendung heute. *'Jeremy:' Und ich werde über rektale Ehehygiene sprechen. *'Bas.' Och, halt doch den Mund. Erstens möchte ich kurz mit euch drüber reden, wie ... Ich will versuchen, euch beizubringen, mit eurer Wut umzugehen. Also, Wut ist der Tod so vieler Männer. Herzprobleme, Gesundheitsprobleme, Haarausfall, Impotenz, mitten in der Nacht mit blutigen Händen aufzuwachen und keinen Schimmer zu haben, was los war. Hört mal, ich kenn das alles. „Wut“ ist die reinste Fäkalinjurie und, Mann, sie kann dich fertig machen. Kanalisiert diese Wut deshalb in etwas Positives rein – wie etwa, kleinen Kerlen die Fresse zu polieren. (er steht erneut auf und schlägt mit seinen Fäusten in Richtung Boden, ehe er sich wieder setzt) *'Jermey:' Nein, Bas, nein. Das ist nicht nett. *'Bas:' Hey, hergehört. Wir fanden es alle mies, ignoriert zu werden, richtig? Manche Leute versuchen es mit Yoga oder mit Neon-Unterbodenbeleuchtung – keine Ahnung, was das bringt – aber sich in diesem Leben Gehör zu verschaffen, ist einfacher als man denkt. (Bas simuliert Schläge an Jeremeys Kopf) *'Bas:' PÄNG, PÄNG, PÄNG, so einfach ist das. (zu Jermey) Hören Sie gerade zu, Sir? Hören Sie zu? Sehen Sie mich gerade? Jede Wette, dass er mich sehen wird. Wollen Sie grob in die Mangel genommen werden? (er springt auf und tut so, als würde er jemandem Kinnhaken verpassen)'' *'Bas:' Päng-päng-päng! Normalerweise bringt mir das was. Und euch? *'Jeremey:' Mann, bei dir hat sich allerhand angestaut. Versuch’s mal mit Aromatherapie. miniatur|Der Drehort in der [[Beta-Version]] *'Bas:' Hey, hör zu. Ich mag nur ein Aroma – der Geruch von verbranntem Fleisch. Kapiert? Erst neulich war’s, ich war spazieren... und hab dabei mit einem Freund telefoniert. Ist schon lange her. Er hat mir erzählt, dass seine Lehrerkollegen an der Schule keinen Respekt vor ihm hätten. „Was machst du da? Wenn man keinen Respekt vor dir hat?“ „Okay“, hab ich ihm gesagt, „man macht jemand auf sich aufmerksam, indem man was Unerwartetes tut“. (völlig unvermittelt deutet Bas einen Schlag ins Gesicht von Jeremy an, der kurz zusammenzuckt) *'Bas:' PÄNG! Einfach so. Also, wenn das bei ihm klappt, klappt das auch bei euch. Wisst ihr, man geht fröhlich die Straße entlang... (Bas schlendert pfeifend über die Bühne) *'Bas:' ...und schau einer an, was haben wir denn da? Uuuh, einen Laternenmast. Uuh, das ist dein Kopf. (er macht vor, wie er den Schädel eines Menschen gegen einen Laternenpfahl schlagen würde) *'Bas:' PÄNG! PÄNG! PÄNG! Ich lass den Laternenmast dagegenkrachen. Gefällt dir das? Siehst du mich jetzt? Siehst du mich jetzt? Okay, ich glaube, im Lehrerzimmer merken sie jetzt bestimmt, dass er da ist. Keiner wird ihn mehr ignorieren. Und wenn eine Frau vorbeikommt, braucht er ihn nur rauszuziehen... (er deutet auf seinen Penis) *'Bas:' ...und zu sagen: „Und was unternehmen wir deswegen?“ Ich sag euch, die Leute kriechen unter ihre Pulte, wenn er anrückt. Mann, das ist viel besser. *'Jeremey:' Ja... Charmant, bestimmt. Hey, Bas, ich glaub, wir müssen kurz Werbung machen. *'Sprecher:' Gleich geht es weiter auf dem Männerklo. Und denkt dran: nicht mit dem Fuß unter der Kabinentür tippen. (Werbung für den Heart Stopper 6lb Burger von Burger Shot und die Weazel-Serie „72“)'' *'Sprecher:' Und da sind wir wieder – an jenem Ort, wo der Name deiner Mutter an die Kabinenwand geschmiert ist! Men’s Room, auf dem Männerklo mit Bas und Jeremy! *'Jeremy:' Wer ist auf der drei? *'Mike:' Ja, hallo. Hier spricht Mike aus Cleveland. *'Bas:' Was gibt’s, Mike? *'Mike:' Ich sag dir was, Bas. Mein Sohn Jeff ist euer größter Fan. Er sitzt gerade im Knast, aber in ein paar Jahren kommt er raus. Mann, ihr bringt echt einen Haufen gute Tipps in eurer Sendung. *'Bas:' Danke. Danke. *'Mike:' Wie „Mach dich selber zur Nummer 1, sonst machen die anderen dich zur Nummer 2“. Ich meine, dafür gibt’s in der Geschichte ein paar astreine Beispiele. *'Bas:' Danke, Mike. Und danke, Jeff. Also, viele Leute im Knast dürften durch meine Tipps was lernen. Bist du nicht Boss, bist du Blödarsch. Das ist der Titel von meinem nächsten Buch. Ich glaube nicht an, „Aug um Aug“. Oh nein. Bas glaubt an „Aug um zwei Augen“, oder besser noch: „Aug um zwei Augen plus Ohr“... (Bas springt wieder auf und brüllt ins Publikum)) *'Bas:' ...und eine Milz und vielleicht ein neues Hemd, weil das hier voller Eingweide ist. YEAH!!! Wer aus dem Publikum liefert sich eine Messerstecherei mit mir? Wer aus dem Publikum liefert sich eine Messerstecherei mit mir? *'Jeremy:' Bas! Bas! BAS! *'Bas:' Feiglinge! *'Jeremy:' Bas – du hörst dich TOTAL verstopft an. Weißt du, ich hab mir ’ne Darmspülung machen lassen. Das war echt fantastisch. Mann, in mir hatte sich so viel verhärteter Stuhl angesammelt, das war total nervig. *'Bas:' Bas kann dir sagen, was dich sofort durchpustet: eine Nagelpistole. (er imitiert eine Nagelpistole, Jeremy erschreckt sich) *'Bas.' Päng! Päng! Päng! Und dann schnapp ich mir ’ne Kreissäge... (Bas greift sich Jeremys Arm und simuliert dessen Abtrennung) *'Bas:' ...und säge dir den Arm ab. Einfach so. (er fuchtelt mit dem „abgesägten Arm“ in der Luft herum) *'Bas:' Und mit dem feuchten Teil vom Arm fang ich an, rumzudreschen. Das ist jetzt auf ’nem Baustellenmotiv drauf. *'Jeremy:' Okay, gehen wir ans Telefon. Tja, wer ist auf der 5? *'Jack:' Hey, Mann, ich heiße Jack. Ich bin ein großer Fan von der Show, seid ihr wieder auf Sendung seid. Ich hab eine Frage. Heißt Cybersex fremd gehen? Also, ich hab eine Videokamera in meinem Dingsbums und bin gut geschmiert in einem Chatroom drin. Das schadet doch keinem. Aber meine Frau lässt sich von mir scheiden! *'Bas:' Ich sag euch, ich kann das Internet nicht ab. Das ist nur was für Katzen und Pädophile und für weibische Kerle, die Bas verarschen wollen. Und glaubt mir – es ist überhaupt nicht so wie im richtigen Leben. *'Jeremy:' Ich liebe myonlineme.com. Wisst ihr, da kann man echt zu sich selbst durchdringen, indem man sich einen kleinen virtuellen Charakter zusammenstellt... und ihm ein Haus baut und ihn aufs Klo gehen lässt und ihm beim Schlafen zuguckt. *'Bas:' Weißt du, was? Ich hasse es. Wirklich. Ich bin zu Typen in der virtuellen Realität hingegangen und konnte ihnen die Knochen nicht brechen. Was bringt ’ne virtuelle Realität, wenn man keinen verstümmeln kann? Ist doch scheiße. Weißt du, was das ist, Jeremy? (Bas hält eine Klopapierrolle in der Hand) *'Jeremy:' Was? *'Bas:' Was ist das? Was ist das? *'Jeremy:' Klopapier. *'Bas:' Vollkommen richtig. Und merk dir, alles um dich herum ist eine Waffe. Klopapier. Löffel. Bügelsäge. Wenn es brenzlig wird, hast du damit die ultimative Schlagkraft. Hört zu, dann lernt ihr was. Also, ich sage euch, ich kenn das alles. Ich war mal in einer Kneipe und hab was zu so einer Transe gesagt und sie hat mir in die Eier getreten. Unglaublich, was? Also, hört mal, mir kommt keiner blöd und erst recht kein Kerl in Weiberklamotten. Ich pack sie also an den Haaren. Und schlage ihr gegen den Kopf. (Bas „verprügelt“ den Mann) *'Bas:' Päng! Päng! Päng! Okay, wer hat jetzt das Sagen, hä? Da kommt plötzlich ein Typ an und greift mich an. Ich schnapp mir ’ne Bierflasche und schlag – KRACH! – den Hals an der Tischkante ab und steck sie ihm in die Fresse. (er geht auf die Knie und fässt sich an den Hals) *'Bas:' Er blutet überall und geht zu Boden. Und er hatte Glas im Auge. Die Transe schreit: „Oh, was ist denn los?“ Ich blicke ihm in die Augen und sag: „Hör zu, Kumpel, das Elend hat für dich gerade erst angefangen.“ (Bas schlägt dreimal in Richtung Kamera) *'Bas:' PÄNG! PÄNG! PÄNG! Mitten in die scheiß Fresse. Und da kommt noch ein Typ mit ’nem Billardstock an. Oh, nein, nicht mehr genug Waffen da! Okay, hört zu, ja? „Hast du damit was vor?“ Und ich schlitze ihm die Kehle durch ’ over und Ende. Er gab gurgelnde Geräusche von sich und dann leckte ich ihm das Gesicht ab und fing an zu lachen. HAHA! Und dazu der Barmann. Es war der Wahnsinn! Leck mich, Barmann! Und ich ging raus und stieg auf mein Motorrad und fuhr nach Hause. Und als ich endlich zu Hause war, nahm ich ein langes, heißes Schaumbad. *'Jeremy:' Ja, also... vielen Dank. Tja, mit unserer Zeit sind wir komplett durch. Bis zum nächsten Mal auf dem Männerklo. *'Sprecher:' „Men’s Room“ wurde Ihnen präsentiert von... Alcopatch – genauso erfrischend wie Ihr Lieblingsdrink, doch diskret über die Haut zugeführt. Trivia * Im Himmel über Liberty City, unerreichbar für Flugzeuge und Hubschrauber, gibt es ein Areal mit verschiedenen Kulissen und Objekten, das für die Entwickler vor der Veröffentlichung des Spiels zum Testen verwendet wurde und offenbar vergessen wurde, zu entfernen. Auf diesem Areal gibt es unter anderem eine Kulisse für das Studio von „The Men’s Room“. en:The Men's Room es:The Men's Room pl:The Men's Room Kategorie:Fernsehsendungen Kategorie:Werbespots